With constant development of LC display technology, people have more and more strict requirement on a resolution of LC display products. For conventional LC display technology such as ADS (Advanced Super Dimension Switch) technology, it has a transmittance of only about 78% of that of TN (Twisted Nematic) mode, thus it appears particularly important to improve the transmittance of a LC display of ADS mode.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a structure of an array substrate in a LC display panel of ADS mode. The substrate 1 includes a pixel electrode 5, a common electrode 6 and a passivation layer 7. The common electrode 6 and the pixel electrode 5 are designed in a form of slit like on the substrate 1. As shown in FIG. 2, LC molecules are driven to rotate under the effect of an electric field generated between the slit-like common electrode 6 and pixel electrode 5, which allows a transmittance of the display panel and a distribution of the LC molecules to be as the situation shown in FIG. 2 to achieve its display function.